Zoey hits Torchwood
by xxTeam-Masterxx
Summary: So Zoey hits Torchwood and there is gonna be trouble! Can she forget the one she lost and move on. And will Jack be able to stop himself from hurting her can he really choose between Zoey and someone else?
1. Choice

**Ok so this is a bit different its a twist sort of thing one of my OC's joins torchwood, the master in this story is a good guy until the sound of drums (it's simm master soo) all will be explained.....**

Zoey lay on her bed, tears streaming down her face; she had been so close, so close to telling him how she truly felt no more lies, but given the choice could she? Could she really tell him that she loved him knowing that they would never see each other again, only as a memory? She cried out in anguish, hitting the bed as hard as she could, she sat upright and made her decision it was time to go to Cardiff.

_Flashback_

"_Where are you?" The master asked, his eyes filling with tears_

"_Inside the TARDIS" Zoey answered her voice faltering, seeing him so vulnerable and not being able to do anything was killing her._

"_There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection, I'm in orbit around a super nova.  
__(laughs softly)  
__I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye." She tells him sadly _

"_You look like a ghost." He tells her and a shiver runs through her... _ghosts

"_Sorry..."_

"_That's better"_

_Zoey smiles and they watch each other for a few moments before Zoey looks around at their surroundings. _

"_Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" _

"_We're in Norway...and I bloody hate Norway" _

"_Norway? Ha!" _

"_About fifty miles out of Bergen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'."_

"_Dalek?" _

"_Dårl-IG. It's Norwegian for 'bad'."_

"_This translates as 'Bad Wolf Bay'" _

"_How long have we got?" the master asks, defeated _

"_About two minutes..." Zoey murmers_

"_I don't...There's so much I want to...."__ The master stammers tears starting to roll down his cheeks _

"_You've still got the Tylers" Zoey says waiting for the onslaught _

"_No....Don't remind me.....What am I going to do with....with....THEM???" he gasps incredulously _

"_You'll survive I'm sure"_

"_Jackie's pregnant, 3 months she wants Rose to know....they don't know what to say to me, they don't think sorry is enough, they wanted Rose, but instead they got me...can you imagine the bruise my ego got at that comment" _

_Zoey laughs, desperate to smack his arm, she smiles sadly and asks__** "**__And what about you? Are you...?" _

"_I'm working for Torchwood, I know a __little__ about aliens"_

"_The Master. Defender of the Earth. Who would have thought?"_

_The master scowls at her and she laughs for a minute its like old times_

"_What're you gonna do?" he asks her and she looks down _

"_Oh, I've got the TARDIS and the Doctor and Rose. Same old life." _

"_Without me" _

_Zoey nods silently, still watching him with compassion_

"_Well best say it now, no time like the present... Zoey Saxon....__I love you"_

_Tears begin to stream down his cheeks as he looks at her helplessly, hoping that she will fell the same_

"_Quite right, too" Zoey smirks, fighting off the tears _

_The master nods, smiling at her through his tears. _

"_And I suppose... if it's one last chance to say it.." _

_She pauses a moment, eyes locked with his. _

"_Master I..."_

_And the connection is lost__, Zoey's __eyes filled with tears which are spilling down her cheeks, her mouth already open to form the words she never got to say. She swallows hard, closing her eyes with a heavy heart. Before her legs buckle and she hits the floor sobbing, barely registering the doctors arms wrapped around her in support, Rose there trying her best to help._

_End flashback_

"Why Cardiff?" the doctor asked, dragging Zoey out of her reverie, she looked at him and frowned, hoping he didn't notice her puffy eyes.

"I have unfinished business, you two go off without me" she told him as he continued to look puzzled

"If that's what you want"

"I'm sorry, I have too, this ship, there's too many memories, but don't worry I'll be back, give me a year and I promise I'll be ready, I need this adventure, living a life day after day, just once" Zoey answered her smile weak and the tears were brimming once again.

**Cardiff**

"Jack! The rift is going wild!" Tosh shouted out to Jack, who was already sprinting toward the giant cog.

"I'm on it!" he shouted, finally the doctor was back...

Jack reached the surface and looked around confused, there was no sight of him anywhere Tosh's voice floated through the air "Sorry Jack false alarm" he shook his head, he had heard it, he was sure he had, he then spotted a woman standing at the far end of Rohld Dahl Plass, her back to him, her attire started to ring bells in his head, grey jeans clinging to her body and a black jacket.... then it hit him....Zoey.

And he ran towards her shouting her name, and she turned slowly, smiling broadly, when he reached her she wrapped her arms around him and whispered "hello Jack" into his ear, making him shiver, why did she always do this to him?

"Well then Jack, where is the team?"


	2. Meeting the Team

"Well then Jack, where is the team?"

"My...My...Team?" Jack manages, completely taken aback by the amazing woman in front of him.

"You developed a stammer Jack?" Zoey smirks, her stomach queasy

"No I...it's just...how did you..?" Jack continues to stammer completely lost

"You are seriously underestimating my intelligence Jack, I'm feeling insulted" Zoey adds a pout on her face, Jack smiles; he never could resist that pout.

"They're this way, we got a new girl, Gwen is her name, real pretty, got a boyfriend though and that's bad" Jack starts to ramble and Zoey starts to giggle.

"Never stopped you before Jack"

"What didn't?"

"Boyfriends"

"Hey! That wasn't my fault she said they were practically over!"

"You do not take their word for it Jack!"

"She was hot!"

"She looked like a dog! I actually think she was one!"

"She was not a dog Zoey!"

"She was she had a tail and said woof I think that constitutes as being a dog!"

"I bet you and Harry have gone over this over and over again haven't you?"

Zoey went silent and continued walking on, Jack looked at her face and immediately knew what was wrong, she must have lost him, and he felt awful, crushed for her mostly, her and Harry were closer than close, and it never felt right to have one without the other, it was like shiver without shake, the doctor without rose. It just didn't feel right.

"Zoey I'm sorry"

"It isn't your fault, and I know you are different"

"How?"

"The master taught me a few tricks about hacking"

"Ah"

Zoey laughed and walked toward the area that hid the "Invisible lift" did he really think a time lord wouldn't notice.

"Come on Jack" Zoey said as she stood over the lift, Jack merely stared in confusion, "You thought I wouldn't notice an imprint of the Tardis?"

"No I suppose not" Jack shook his head and jumped onto the lift beside her as they started their decent into Torchwood 3.

Owen sat as his station, going through and through the current case files, the post mortem had proved nothing and he was really starting to get pissed.

"You have got to be fucking KIDDING ME!!" he shouted as the computer informed him that there was no match on the alien DNA with the crime scene.

He marched towards the med bay with Tosh, Gwen and Ianto looking on in concern.

"What's up with him?" Ianto asked

"No idea, and in all honesty...don't care" Gwen said as she finished the report that she was working on, ""he's been getting on my nerves all day today, I'm not sure I can take much more"

"Well...Jack's back" Ianto said as he indicated the lift hovering down, "With a woman, that's new"

Zoey looked around her, taking in every detail of her surroundings, she noticed the three people staring up at her and she had to resist waving sarcastically. That wouldn't be a good start to the day. Stepping off of the lift with Jack holding her arm made her shake her head warmly, it was completely unnecessary but she liked it all the same.

"Zoey. Welcome to Torchwood 3, run by me of course"

"And your ego fits into this base how exactly?" she asked her tongue poking between her teeth.

"Oh yeah funny, this is Tosh our computer genius, Gwen our ex police officer she helps us deal with PR and she is a dab hand in the field, Ianto who can make and excellent cup of coffee, and somewhere around here is our medic Owen"

"Hey, nice to meet you" Zoey said, then pulling a face and squirming "Ergh I hate introductions, especially when Jack introduces people, he always has an ulterior motive always, it's like flirt, flirt, flirt all the time"

Gwen tried to stifle a giggle but it came out of her mouth before she could stop it, Jack whipped his head around to face her and scowled, forcing Gwen to laugh more, Ianto and Tosh soon joined in and Jack was left with a face like thunder staring at Zoey.

"Sorry, couldn't help it" she smiled innocently

"Of course you couldn't" Jack said

"Aw did I step on your ego?" Zoey asked and she saw the familiar flash of mischief in Jacks eyes, so she ran, at break neck speed towards the stairs, what she didn't anticipate was the man walking up from the med bay, they crashed into eachother with a deafening thud.

Owen looked up, obviously annoyed "What the FUCK is going on here?"

**Theres chapter two lol please review, I have three essays to write ******** I need happiness **

**xxDoctorisinxx**


	3. Closer to Jack

Owen looked up, obviously annoyed "What the FUCK is going on here?"

"Well, Owen the thing is, we have in our presence a clumsy, mischievous Time Lord" Jack managed laughing loudly, the look that Zoey gave him was priceless, if looks could kill...now there was an interesting story....

"I am not clumsy, as I remember that one time when we were on that planet erm Pinol 9 I think it was me and you were walking and we saw them people and you..." she was silenced by Jack's loud cough.

"That's enough Zoey thanks" Jack said to her, a frown set on his face

"Ok I'm getting fed up of this, so let me get this straight we have an alien running lose around Torchwood and no one cares?" Owen asked clearly not amused

"That's right" Gwen tells him, smirking she liked Zoey, she was a good laugh.

Owen just shrugged at her and walked back to his station, flinging himself down on the chair, and murmuring a few words to himself.

"So where are you staying?" Gwen asked Zoey who jumped a little taken aback.

"Oh somewhere to stay nice one didn't think of that" Zoey started rolling her eyes, and glared in the direction of Jack as if daring him to say something.

"That's you all over isn't it?" Jack says and Zoey just sticks out her tongue

"Well like you are any better"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means like you are any better than me, you are distracted by anything that MOVES, then you try and chat it up, even if it looks like or is a DOG!"

"You know something, if I didn't know any better, I would that you are jealous"

"Me? Jealous? Of you? Does your ego know no bounds Jack?"

"Right team, home time!" Jack shouts, his smouldering gaze fixed on Zoey.

"Jack it's 3pm" Ianto says slightly worried by this sudden strange behaviour, and he just couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen Zoey somewhere before.

"Exactly what are we supposed to do?" Owen asks incredulously

"What you do best Owen, women" Jack replies and Owen gives him a reproachful stare and makes his way towards the door, the others follow except for Zoey. Jack continues to look at her as though he can see into her soul and Zoey shivers.

"Right!" Jack shouts shaking himself "You are gonna sleep with me!"

"Arent you going to buy me a few drinks first?" Zoey asks

"Not like THAT Zo"

"Mmm umm don't tell me you didn't think it though" she said waggling her eyebrows.

"No you are sleeping in my bed with me, but I promise I will be the perfect gentleman"

"I don't need sleep Jack"

"Zoey, you do just not much, and if you are with me I know you aren't causing trouble"

"Some trust Jack, I know I can always count on you buddy" she said sarcastically and Jack laughed pulling her into a hug. Breathing in the smell of her hair, honey always honey, "I've missed you" he mutters in her ear and Zoey tries to stop herself from shivering, "I missed you too Jack" she says as she snuggles closer.

Jack pulls away and they gaze at each other, blue eyes meeting blue and Zoey stops breathing, not quite sure what to do, Jack starts to lean in and before she can stop herself so does Zoey, they are centimetres apart and Zoey can feel his hot breath tickling her face her eyes close and she surrenders...

**Dun dun dun! What will happen? I don't know yet... please review it's the time of giving after all...and a free Jack to anyone who reviews....lol**

**I don't own torchwood or doctor who! I forgot to mention that anyway....**


	4. Visitor?

_Zoey can feel his hot breath tickling her face her eyes close and she surrenders..._

"Oh I'm sorry" Ianto says as he walks in and sees them centimetres apart.

Jack grinds his teeth together and pulls away hissing "Ianto" under his breath, Zoey stays still her eyes wide with shock, she very nearly kissed Jack, but she loves Harry/the master, doesn't she? Vaguely registering the voices in the background she goes in search of Jacks room, hoping to find something there that will bring her comfort.

She reaches a place in the hub that feels different to the others more wrong, this was where Jack slept, she was certain, she jumped down the hole not caring about any other methods of getting down there. She scanned her surroundings and saw Jacks bed that had been quickly made, she smiled to her self, there was no change there, she walked around the small space with care, trying not to disturb anything, and on the end of the bed was a jacket, the black one that Harry wore that day on the gamestation the one he had lent Jack because she had insisted, she ran over to it and held it to her, breathing in the smell, she could faintly smell the masters honey like smell and she smiled tears forming in her eyes.

Zoey didn't understand what was happening to her and that was a first, she felt confused, how could she be so near to professing her undying love to the master and not hours later nearly kiss another man, and to make it worse Jack, the master had been reluctant friends with Jack, only because she asked. And a wave of realisation crashed over her, the master had loved her back then, he always had, and she had loved him, she let the tears fall and hit anything that was close enough. How could she have been so stupid?

Jack wandered aimlessly around the hub, having gotten rid of Ianto, he contemplated what he had almost done, and he wanted to feel sorry, he really did, but he just couldn't. He had wanted to kiss her for so long, on the gamestation the doctor had sent her to do something when he had come to say goodbye, Jack shook his head when he realised what that meant, the doctor was saving Zoey for the master waiting for him to build the courage, that he never built, odd for him.

Jack turned back and walked to his room, having found himself in the morgue, he found Zoey sitting on his bed, with the masters jacket draped over her shoulders.

"Zoey, I'm really sorry" he lied trying to sound convincing

"No you aren't Jack, you don't have to lie to me, or apologise for that matter" she replied quietly

Jack walked over to where she sat and sat down beside her, pulling her towards him, she shuddered involuntary at the sudden heat, the tears coming down her face again. Jack rocked her from side to side trying to be soothing and quite knowing how, it was never something he could do well.

"I miss him Jack, so much"

"I miss you too"

**Lol sorry! Not really im mean, ;] so who is it? And why are they there in the hub? Please leave a review it is greatly appreciated, they make me feel all fuzzy inside, for my first time in writing torchwood fics I hope im not doing to bad so please let me know.**

**To those who have reviewed Jack loves you! You Rock!**

**xxDoctorisinxx**


	5. Voices

**Ok Sorry I've taken so long I got really stuck but I know what I'm gonna do now sooo yeah.... enjoy**

**xxDoctorisinxx**

"_I miss you too"_

"Did you hear that Jack?" Zoey asked looking around her frantically not finding the source of the voice.

"No what is it Zo?" Jack asked concerned, hearing things wasn't a good sign

"A voice, the master's voice, I'm sure I heard it, it was crystal clear" she muttered spinning around again

"Zoey there is nothing here, no voice nothing" Jack said placing a comforting arm on her shoulder

"But I..." she stopped and gazed at Jack

"Zoey you're grieving, its normal, your hearing echoes, nothing more, echoes of his life, before it disappears from this universe"

Zoey nodded and lay across the bed, pulling the jacket over her, and holding it close. Her body shuddered for a moment before her eyes closed and she fell into a restless sleep. Jack stared at her, not truly understanding what he had to do, what was acceptable to do in these circumstances, he gave in and laid down next her, putting his arm around her gingerly, pulling her close to him, trying to soothe her dreams. Then he heard it a voice, clear in his mind, the masters voice, speaking to him softly "Take care of her Jack, whatever that entails, I love her too much for her to get hurt"

Jack nodded to the voice, not caring where it had come from, his heart was swelling with Zoey curling into him, and he smiled and shut his eyes, for the first time in a long time he fell into a peaceful sleep, no more nightmares.

Zoey's brain was in over dive, not even sleeping would give her a break, she was having odd dreams, from what she knew dreams were based on life experiences, none of the images in her dreams she had ever seen before, she knew of the places, she was a time lord after all, but the things she dreamt about had no relation to her at all, she saw the trenches of the first world war, feeling fear all around her as she stood at the ladders, waiting to go over the top, then it changed, she was flying in an old RAF plane from the 1940's, she was in the second world war, then she was thrown backwards through time, to the Victorian ages. She felt disembodied somehow, and the dreams didn't feel right, the colour was dull, hazy, not so sharp you could see white light splitting into the colours of the rainbow. The sound was quiet, and any feelings weren't as perceptive nowhere near as strong as they should be. Then she realised, these were Jack's dreams, not hers, she had sub consciously entered his head and was bearing the brunt of his dreams, protecting him from them. She had to admit that was new.

She searched her brain looking for the reason, but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to, because she didn't think that she would like the answer.

**Right well that's that chappy done... what do I do with Zoey and Jack? I really don't know, I'm a bit stuck for pairings, I definitely have Tosh/Owen, but apart from that nothing so if you could give me any ideas they would be greatly appreciated, PM me or leave it in a review**

**Thanks xx**

**Please review, they are love after all lol**

**xxDoctorisinxx**


	6. First Day on the Job

**Hey! *waves* long time no see!!**

**Right anyway, this is the next chapter, hope it's ok....i've had writers block for ages, but then this came to me and i just thought hey why not??**

**Enjoy! Love xxDoctorisinxx**

Zoey awoke slowly the next morning, the smell of bacon and sausage overwhelming her senses, she smiled broadly and hauled herself out of bed, she changed quickly, and grabbing some clothes out of the handbag she had brought with her and headed for the shower. She emerged out of the trapdoor 5 minutes later, only to be met with the sight of Jack, trying to stop a pan setting on fire.

"Jack, do you need some help?" Zoey asked cautiously

"No I'm fine, honestly" he replied

After a few minutes the breakfast was ready and Jack and Zoey sat at the table talking animatedly about past adventures.

"There was this one time, and the doctor wanted to go to this planet, we ran into these huge lizard like things, and they got insulted by how long my hair was, so we ended up jumping off of this cliff into the water" Zoey said enthusiastically, Jack sniggered.

"But then the doctor realised that, he couldn't swim that well, and you can imagine the grief he got off of us three" she smiled

Jack beamed at her, "Zoey, can I ask you something?"

"Yep, fire away" she said, looking at him quizzically

"Why did you guys leave me?"

Zoey swallowed audibly, her eyes softening; she outstretched her hand and took Jacks in it. "It's complicated"

"Please, I have to know"

"Ok, Rose came back, she had absorbed the power of the time vortex, as she appeared, something happened to me, I can't remember exactly, but I heard the ancient song of the time lords, the raw sound of time, filled with power, Rose wanted to save us, all of us, she killed all the daleks, or she thought that she had. And then there was you, death by extermination, I had felt it, felt you die, and Rose, with all that power, she knew what had happened, and she brought you back, but she was human, she couldn't control what she was doing, at this time I was virtually delirious, I was rushed into the Tardis and the power was taken out of Rose and she collapsed, the doctor was dying, the master was panicking so the Tardis was rushed into the vortex as fast as we could get her to go, I never wanted to leave you Jack, I want you to know that ok, I would never ever leave you, not if I can help it, I promise you that" Zoey looked up at Jack to see him staring at her with a tear in his eye. "Hey, you can't cry Jack, that's my job"

"Whatever Saxon" Jack smiled, wiping the tear away from his eye

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen made his way into the hub about an hour after everyone else had arrived, he was tired and grouchy after spending half of the night going over the case notes, making sure that he hadn't missed anything. As he walked through the cog he saw Jack leaning on the walkway above them, just watching, Gwen and Tosh were working and Ianto was making coffee as usual. He saw the woman who had come in yesterday skip beside Jack and hand him something, Jack turned to her and smiled hugging her tightly, Owen silently made his way to his station as quietly as he could hoping that he would be unnoticed.

"Good morning Owen nice to see you finally turn up" Jack called from above him, and Owen sighed

"Yeah sorry Jack, I slept in, it was a long night"

"Mmm hmm" was Jack's response and Owen shook his head before making his way to his desk and sitting down heavily. Just as this happened the rift alarms started blaring through the hub.

"Just when I thought it was gonna be a quiet day" Zoey said patting Jack on the arm and running down the stairs, upon reaching the bottom she grabbed a gun out of the armament locker and headed toward the cog which was already rolling back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you are going with that?" Jack shouted as he raced after her

"Where do you think I'm going, to find the rift disturbance" she said back nonchalantly

"You have no firearms training!" he shouted after her as the two ran out of the base

"Jack I'm 108 years old, do you really think I have never used a gun?" she shouted pointedly

"I guess not" he replied as the two ran to the SUV

"_Right at the next turn Jack"_ Tosh's voice instructed over the comm as the SUV was thrown violently right, Zoey rapidly scanned the area, not seeing anything.

"You sure Tosh" she asked

"_Yes, you're right on top of it"_

"But there is nothing here" Owen said looking at the area around him

Zoey cautiously opened the door to the SUV and stepped outside, she raised her gun out in front of her and she scrutinised the area, a vast wasteland. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye and she spun to face it. Finding nothing, she lowered her gun, "_hello again dream child" _a voice sounded through the wind, and Zoey whipped around, her breathing heavy. Jack, Owen and Gwen had already got out of the SUV and were searching the area. _"The little lost girl, so far away from the home that she destroyed" _

"JACK!!" Zoey screamed, feeling her heart beat increase rapidly, adrenaline coursing through her body

"What is it?" he asked rushing toward her

"I...There's something here Jack, I can hear it" she gasped, her eyes wide with fear

"There isn't anything, Zo"

"Jack I am telling you there is something here, it's speaking in Gallifreyan" she said panting

"Zoey, what is it saying?"

"It called me dream child, it said hello again..." she was stopped midsentence when she felt something barrel into her side, she was flung backwards and hit the floor with a thud. She wriggled on the floor for a moment before screwing her face up in pain "You cannot tell me that was nothing...argh you bastard!" she gasped slipping into unconsciousness.

**Well thats it for this chappy...please review**


	7. Heart Trouble!

Jack stood over Zoey's lifeless form in the Torchwood med bay, they had rushed back to the hub when she collapsed, and the strange rift disturbance had disappeared as Zoey lost consciousness. Jack's mouth was dry, his hand shook as he went to touch her face, his fingers traced the outline of her jaw and he pushed a lock of brown hair off of her face, her slim but tall frame made her seem more fragile and that gave him a reason to want to protect her. His breath hitched as an electric current ran though his body, moving his hand back over her jaw line it happened again.

"What's going on Zoey?" he asked, moving his hand to hold hers, he sighed deeply as he felt the electricity again.

Owen walked up behind him and looked attentively at the young woman, she was breathing still, but only just, he didn't want to put her on a ventilator just yet, because he knew it would hurt Jack too much. He looked at her stats on the heart monitor, and a grimace crossed his features as he turned to get an injection. He was about to stick the needle into the vein when Jack spoke.

"What's that Owen?"

"Aspirin"

"No! Not Aspirin, she's deathly allergic to it"

"Oh, right sorry, I should have checked" he muttered quietly

"S'not your fault, just give her some diamorphine"

"Ok" Owen replied rummaging around for the painkiller, he carefully injected into her arm and left the med bay, going to sit with Tosh, Gwen and Ianto, who were all watching Jack in the med bay on the CCTV camera.

"How is she?" Gwen asked timidly, it felt strange watching Jack with her, like it was too private

"Getting worse, her O2 saturation is 50%, it's a wonder she isn't on a ventilator yet" Owen replied, his voice wavering

"This doesn't make sense, one minute there was a huge surge in rift activity, Zoey said she was hearing voices, she collapses, loses consciousness and the trace just disappears, was it something that was after Zoey? Or was it an opportunistic thing that went for the most superior physiology?" Tosh mused

"Well your guess is as good as mine" Owen said gravely "All I know is, is that it's her superior biology that is keeping her alive, any one of us would be dependent on a life support machine by now"

"And Jack, I have never seen Jack like this" Tosh said tracing her fingers over Jack's image on the screen

"Like what" Owen asks

"So, upset, he is barely speaking to anyone, he won't eat, he won't drink, he just won't move from her side"

"That's what love does to you" Gwen says quietly

"You think he loves her?" Ianto says, trying to hide the trace of pain in his voice

"Of course he does, can't you see it? Look at him, he's distraught, it's like the life has just gone out of him" Gwen said ruefully

"Well I hope she gets better soon, for his sake" Owen says as the monitors in the med bay start beeping manically "Oh shit!" he shouts as runs to where Zoey is lying on the table.

"Owen what's happening?" Jack shouts desperately

"I don't know, Jack, she's in VF, give me the paddles"

Jack hands over the defibrillator, with a panic stricken look on his face.

"You know which one it is?" he asks

"She has more than one?" Owen shouts a look of sheer panic on his face

"Yes! She has two! I thought you read her notes?"

"I did, I just didn't get to that part!" He shouted as he tried to feel which heart was in VF, "Oh this is no good! Jack I need to operate!"

"No way!"

"Jack it will save her life! I can't risk shocking the wrong one! I know how to shock a circulatory system with one heart back into normal rhythm, but not two, I can't tell the difference! Now let me find out which one it is and save her life!" he shouted at Jack

"Ok what do I need to do?" Jack asked quietly

Owen quickly ran Jack through the operating procedure and had Zoey fully anaesthetised. After being prepared Owen made the incision down her chest, gasping as he saw gold blood ooze out of the wound.

"Ok, that's new" he mumbled as he looked at her two hearts beating, then he spotted it, the heart beating far too fast "Jack paddles now!"

Jack passed him the paddles and Owen placed them either side of the rapidly beating heart, "Charging 200, Jack move back if you know what's good for you, clear!" Zoey's body jerked upwards as the shock ran through her body "Shit! No change, Charging 300, clear" Zoey's body jerked again, Owen looked carefully as the heart slowed down and returned to normal rhythm, "Phew" he breathed heavily before spotting something on the other heart "Now what's that?" he said as he inspected the heart muscle, "Oh bollocks, we have a leak, shit kid, you really are having a bad day"

"Owen what the hell is going on?"

"She has a leak on the Aorta"

"But that's..."

"The main artery, yeah, she's lucky she isn't dead" Owen rushed and did not notice Jack stiffen at the mention of the word dead. Owen carefully repaired the leak in the Aorta and inspected the hearts further, he looked at how similar they were to human hearts, and he carefully ran his fingers over the left heart, feeling it beat under his fingers, it certainly was far more powerful than a human heart.

"Ok Jack, we can stitch her back up" Owen sighed, and the two set about fixing the gaping hole in her chest

"She any better?"

"Yeah, O2 saturation is back to 97%, bloody perfect, looks like the leaky artery was the problem, she should wake up soon, give her 3-4 hours and she'll be awake"

"But how did it happen Owen?"

"I don't know, but I am hazarding a guess as to it was the thing we encountered today, she collapsed, it could of got inside her and punctured the artery"

"But wouldn't she have died straight away"

"I don't pretend to be an expert Jack, but I think that it literally put a hole in it smaller than a pinprick, then it got bigger"

"How?"

"Jack the Aorta is under extremely high pressure carrying oxygenated blood away from the heart and around the body, it has to overcome systemic pressure in order to move blood around the body effectively, now she has two heart's pumping blood around the body at phenomenal pressure, that pressure could have easily made that hole bigger, making her lose blood"

"But she'll be ok now right?"

"She should be" Owen changed out of the operating gown and threw it in the side bin to be incinerated, he turned to walk out of the med bay but Jack grabbed his arm.

"Thanks Owen, you have no idea how much this means to me" Jack whispered, his voice hoarse

"It's ok, Jack, I did my job, your secrets safe with me"

"Secret?" Jack asked puzzled

"That you love her, I won't tell them lot, just let them speculate"

"Thanks" Jack mumbled not quite knowing what to do with himself.

Owen made his way back out of the med bay towards the team who all ran up to him, firing at him a series of questions, mostly asking if Zoey was ok.

"She's fine, she'll be awake in a few hours"

"What about Jack, is Jack ok?" Ianto asked looking worried

"He's ok, relieved I think, not nice almost losing your best friend"

"She's his best friend?"

"Yep, he feels it's his duty to protect her, reckons that a guy called Harry would kill him otherwise"

"So he doesn't love her then?" Ianto quizzed him, letting his feelings or Jack show through

"I dunno, I really don't know" Owen said before walking to his station and reading through Zoey's medical file...properly.

"Owen! A word!" Jack shouted

Owen got up slowly walking toward Jack, who was still by Zoey's side.

"How do you know about Harry?"

"Who's Harry?"

"You mentioned Harry, to the team, you know him?"

"No, did I mention a Harry"

"Yes!"

"I don't know"

"I do" Zoey's voice came from the table next to him, both men turned to face her, Owen looked astounded, Jack worried

"You, young lady should still be under anaesthetic" Owen said condescendingly

"Human anaesthetic is complete shit, OW!! What the hell have you been doing to me?" she gasped as she looked at the long wound down her chest.

"We had to operate, you went into VF and we didn't know which heart it was, and you had a leaky Aorta" Jack said calmly, putting a soothing hand on the side of her face, which she leaned into.

"You got anything to help the pain? Wait leaky Aorta? Brilliant"

Owen injected another strong painkiller into a system, "You know something Zo, if I give you anything else you will be a walking pharmacy"

"But I'll be a damn good looking one" she grinned

"You have spent far too much time around Jack" Owen chided her, smiling broadly

"Don't I know it" Zoey said winking at Jack, who blushed at the nape of his neck

"So you were saying about Harry" Jack said trying to move the conversation away from him.

"Oh, yeah, well, thing is, I started to wake up from the anaesthetic and I heard people talking, I felt around and I could sense Owen panicking, not knowing what to say, so I gave him a hand"

"You got inside my head"

"For a few seconds, human brains don't realise they are being probed"

"Thanks Zo!"

"No problem" she said shifting herself so that she could get up from the table, she swung her legs over the side, and pushed herself off of the table onto the floor, standing was something that she found quite difficult, but she wasn't about to admit it. She took a few shaky steps before regaining her balance, and walking to Owen and giving him a huge hug.

"Thank you Owen, you saved my life I owe you one" she said into his shoulder

"A round of drinks will be just fine"

"Deal" she grinned at him and let him go

"I'll hold you to that"

"I wouldn't expect anything less Owen" she laughed as he began to walk away; turning to Jack she saw the torrent of emotion hidden under the mask he always held.

"Never ever do that to me again!" He scolds as a lump formed in his throat; one that he decided had no business being there. He wrapped his arms around her; she responded quickly throwing her arms around him and nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck

"I'll try not to I promise" she told him smiling against his shoulder

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

_Hello child_

Zoey jumped from her station immediately, her hearts beating rapidly in her chest, she glanced around the room looking for the source of the voice, and there in the corner as a shadowy figure. She walked slowly towards it, her mind in overdrive, forgetting her promise to Jack she stood opposite it and stared at it, trying to fathom out what it was.

_Yes, dream one, come forth and see me, for only then will you truly understand what I am_

"What the hell are you?" she demanded, her eyes flashing menacingly

_Something from the dawn of time, made in the darkest caverns of creation, my sole purpose is to seek or destroy_

"Then what are you doing here, to destroy me? Go ahead, I don't care, I don't have anything left to live for, Gallifrey is gone, the master is gone, what else do I have?"

_Ahh dear young child, you do not understand, you are loved by many, people who cannot bare to see you dead, I am not here to destroy you, I am here to seek you, and now I have found you I can warn you, that he is coming, the great devourer, and he wishes to feast on human life, and he wants you, the destroyer of worlds, all that power, I am warning you dream child, I never meant to hurt you when I entered your body, it was an accident, I wanted to make you see what was truly happening._

"Why me, why do you need to warn me?"

_Because, only you can stop it, beware of the metal woman, she is coming, beware the mad one whom comes to life again, beware those who disguise as fairies, beware of the jump through time, and the rift they are all marching onwards girl._

"Why did you call me dream child?"

_That is what you are, a dream child, a child created by time, for the sole purpose of holding its power, use it for good young one_

"You never answered the question, who are you?"

_I am the one who guards Gallifrey's ruins, until she rises again from the ashes, now go, I will protect you always_

The figure disappeared and Zoey was left breathing raggedly, staring at the space where the figure had been, Jack had come running towards her.

"You ok? You look like you have just seen a ghost" he says to her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms soothingly

"I did" she replies her voice quiet.


	8. Cyberwomanreally AU!

"Beware the metal woman, what is all that about huh?" Zoey asked a few weeks later, as her, Jack, Gwen, Tosh and Owen sat at a bar in Cardiff, "I mean it's just a load of rubbish right, metal woman, that's pathetic"

"Dunno, maybe this thing thinks you have a kink" Jack said innocently

"It isn't always about sex Jack" Gwen laughed as she smacked his arm playfully

"I'm just saying it could be that"

"Somehow I don't think so" Zoey said sceptically

"Well, we best not dwell on it" Tosh added as she took a sip from her drink

"Oh Tosh, it's interesting, it's not every day a mate hallucinates" Owen chided

"I was not hallucinating!" Zoey protested

"Sorry Zo, but there was nothing on the scanners, and the monitors showed that your brain activity was off the scale, you were hallucinating"

"Was not"

"Were too"

"Was not"

"Were too"

"Ok children please don't fight" Jack said patting the two on the shoulder, at that moment Tosh's pad started to beep, signalling rift activity.

"Come on we have to get back to the hub, there is rift activity at Cardigan bay" Tosh announced

"Ok come on team, let's go" Jack said jumping off of his seat, the rest of the team following.

"Jaaack" Zoey drew out, looking at the monitor carefully, tapping the side to see if it was working properly

"Yeeeeah" Jack drawled back and Zoey scowled at him "What is it?"

"This shouldn't be happening right? Power drain?" she asked looking confused as the lighting flickered

"No, it shouldn't, run a diagnostic see where it's coming from"

"Yes sir" she saluted as he laughed

"Actually, it's the generator, been playing up a bit, it's been like this all night, one of the cables is loose, I thought I'd fixed it, I could go and..." Ianto started gesturing towards the basement

"Sure, go ahead, knock yourself out" Jack smiled, Zoey frowned next to him, seemingly not buying the story

"You need a hand Yan? I'm good with this kind of thing?" Zoey offered

"No, I'm fine" he replied quickly before rushing to the basement

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Zoey stood, ramrod still facing the half completed Cyberwoman, the metal woman, just like the guardian had said, and all of a sudden she didn't think it was her mind playing tricks anymore. Memories of Canary Wharf came straight to the front of her mind and she stared aimlessly at it.

"You...You shouldn't exist" she said to it, her voice shaking, she tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but it just wouldn't go.

"The question of my existence is not relevant; you will all be upgraded, to remove your weakness"

"Weakness? What weakness, this planet, it's brilliant! And the people, they make this planet so amazing just ordinary, stupid, brilliant people! Who think, and feel and just LIVE! Because they have so little time here, in paradise, so they strive, find ways to make it all better, and that's fantastic! Then there's you, just stuck, with nothing, no emotion, just a shell" She spits, disgusted

"She isn't a shell! She can feel, I've seen it!!" Ianto shouted, tears running down his cheeks, leaving burning tracks behind them

"Ianto, she is, Lisa is gone...all that's left is a TIN CAN!" Zoey shouts to him, and he lunges towards her, but she blocks him and brings him to the ground, his arm up his back. "Know your opponent Ianto, appearances can be deceiving" she hisses in his ear.

Gwen stands terrified, looking from Zoey to the Cyberwoman "Jack, what is she doing?"

"She is buying us time, she certainly has a gob, now run, the three of you go!" he hisses to Gwen, Tosh and Owen, they nod before running up the stairs to Jack's office

"You have emotions" Lisa asks Zoey, her face placid

"Yes I do" Zoey nods

"And you have felt loss, and despair and rage"

"Spot on, just like the lovely Mr Lumic"

"They hurt"

"Yes they do"

"Then is it better not to feel?"

"No we are going in circles here! Yes you are right; they hurt, but what about pleasure? Joy? Love? Do they mean anything to you? Because right now, at this very minute, I'm feeling a lot of those, the loss of my people, despair that they are gone, and ooh yeah am I angry about it, but then right at the other end of the scale, way, way over there, I feel love, love for the people in my life I don't think that I can live without, and for two of those people, it's over whelming, and that, that is the best feeling in the world! Don't you remember? You felt it once!"

"That is insignificant, you are incompatible, you have a binary vascular system, you will be deleted"

"Oh I don't think so"

"Delete! Delete!"

"You are gonna have to catch me first!" she grins before running off in the opposite direction that the team went in, Jack following her "What are you doing?"

"I'm not leaving you alone" he says sincerely, the two stop for a moment and just stare at each other, Zoey nods in understanding and begins to turn away,

"Jack!" she shouts as Lisa comes up behind him, but she knows it's too late, a metal hand grabs his shoulder and passes a current through him. Jack screams in pain before falling to the ground

"That was murder"

"That was necessary, he would not cooperate"

"You didn't have to kill him!"

"Now you will be deleted!"

"Oh here we go again!" Zoey groans and she runs, Lisa following her.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Tosh, Gwen you need to get out of here!" Owen shouts to the two women as they hide in Jack's office

"No way Owen, we are not leaving you here!" Tosh says her eyes wide in panic

At that moment Zoey bursts through the doors, pulling a sonic screwdriver out of her jacket pocket she seals the door, before turning to the team and letting out the breath that she had been holding. "That should hold her for a couple of minutes" she gasps, glancing back around to see Lisa coming slowly up the stairs "You all need to get out of here, now!"

"No we can't leave you"

"I'm expendable, you're not"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I doesn't matter if I die"

"It matters to us, and it will matter to Jack"

"I know and I'm sorry, but if I die, I'll regenerate, half decent way to die, death by Cyberwoman"

"You sure?"

"Yes now go! Take this" she tosses them the sonic screwdriver "It's already on the right setting, just flick that switch" she points at the button on the side

"It's a metal tube" Owen says irritably

"It's not just a tube, it's a sonic device, capable of just about anything, scanner, opens doors, and it's amazing" Tosh says in awe, examining the screwdriver closely

"Well Tosh, if we get out of here alive, remind me to build you one, I think I have the spare parts" Zoey smiles sadly "Now go on, out of here"

The three turn and run out of another door, leaving Zoey in the room by herself, she lets out a deep sigh, looking out onto the walkway she sees Lisa heading for the door, her legs start to shake and she feels like her days are numbered. She takes a shaky step towards the door, ready to accept her fate, oh well, it's been a good life so far, maybe the next body would be less jeopardy friendly? Who knows? Lisa bangs on the door, before frying the lock, and walking onto the room, Zoey hangs her head, ready for the shock, and she waits, and waits, but the shock doesn't come, she looks up slowly to see Lisa staring at her, her face looking confused.

"Why do you no longer fight"

"I have nothing left to fight for"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that everything that's important to me is gone, the masters gone, my people are gone, my planet is gone, and now Jack is gone, all I have is the doctor, but he has Rose now, they don't need me hanging around"

"So you would die"

"Yeah I suppose, I don't want to die, but if that's what it takes then" Zoey shrugs her shoulders, wiping away a tear from her eyes

"I don't want to kill you" Lisa whispers and Zoey's head snaps up

"What? You _don't_ want to kill me, you got a funny way of showing it"

"I am being serious, I don't need you joking about it!"

"Oh sorry, you were saying"

"I don't want to be like this, not anymore"

"Oh Lisa" Zoey mutters

"I want to die, it is better that way for everyone, I cannot be human again, and I don't want to live like this, I know that Ianto has tried, and I am thankful, but it is best if I die, please, kill me"

"I can't" Zoey whispers, its barely audible

"Why not?"

"Because, I've killed so many people"

"Then what is one more"

"I'm sorry Lisa, I can't"

"Please, Time Lord"

"How do you?"

"It does not matter how I know, please"

Zoey nods slowly, before walking cautiously forwards, placing her hands on Lisa's temples, she closes her eyes.

"Will it hurt?"

"No, I promise" Zoey whispers, before making Lisa's brain release huge amounts of pleasure hormones, then shutting down each vital system, she feels Lisa fading away and then nothing, she lets go of her quickly, Lisa's body dropping to the floor with a thud, Zoey's hands recoiling as if burnt, and she falls to the floor, curling into the foetal position, tears streaming down her cheeks, she hears footsteps on the gangway and she curls further in on herself.

Jack looks out onto the floor and sees Lisa, dead, he starts to panic as he sees Zoey beside her, but relief washes over him as he sees her shaking, and he tentively walks over to her, stepping over Lisa's body. He sits beside her and puts a soothing hand on her back.

"Hey Zoey, come on" he whispers and he smiles as he sees Zoey peek up at him.

She sits up slowly and her eyes rake over Jack, not quite believing what she is seeing, she lets out a strangled sob, and throws her arms around him, hugging him as tightly as she can. Jack wraps his arms around her and rubs his hands up and down her back.

"Shh it's ok, everything is gonna be ok" he whispers into her ear, and she shivers, pulling him closer, under normal circumstances Jack would be thrilled that this was happening, but he had to find out what was wrong with her. "What happened?"

"I told the rest of the team to go, they were hiding in here, I gave them the sonic screwdriver so they could open the doors, I stayed behind, just waiting here to die, then she came in and she didn't kill me, she wanted to know why I wasn't fighting any more, I told her that I had nothing left to fight for, I thought that you were dead for good when you didn't get up, then she asked me to kill her, she said that she didn't want to be like that anymore, I wouldn't but she insisted so I killed her" she sobbed as another wave of guilt crashed over her body

"How? I mean there is no blood or anything"

"There didn't need to be, the power of the mind should not be underestimated"

"Did she feel it?"

"No, I made her brain release serotonin and a few endorphins, she didn't feel pain, I blocked the receptors"

"I'm proud of you" he whispered as her held her tightly against him, finally letting the tears flow down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry that you had to do that, I should have..." he choked, burying his head in her shoulder.

Ianto walked up the stairs leading to Jack's office, he could hear someone crying and he thought that Lisa must have killed someone else, his heart felt like it was being twisted and tugged out of his body, his fists were clenching and unclenching by his sides, he reached the top of the stairs and looked into the office, he felt the air leave his lungs as he saw Lisa motionless on the floor, the tears were flowing down his face before he even registered what was happening in front of him. He raced to Lisa's side and felt for a pulse, he knew that he wouldn't find one, but he had to be sure, his hand fell limply to his side, and he screamed in anguish, hitting the floor as hard as he could. He turned to see Jack and Zoey staring at him, they had both been crying, the streaks on their face's were proof of that, he acknowledged their entwined hands, clinging to each other as if the world would fall apart if they let go, and this threw Ianto over the edge, he didn't know what spurned him to do it, whether it was his grief over Lisa, or the fact that he was jealous of Zoey, he wasn't sure, but he drew his right arm back and hit Jack as hard as he could.

"Jack!" Zoey shouted as she grabbed hold of Jack for support, then putting her arms around him as she held him back to stop him from pummelling Ianto.

Ianto looked at Jack, a self satisfied smirk on his face when he saw blood drip from his nose, he wrung his hand off to his side, he hadn't realised that he had hit him that hard.

"What the hell was that for?!" Zoey shouted at him, her chest heaving as the adrenaline rushed through her veins

"Lisa, he killed her!"

"Ianto, he didn't kill her" she said quietly, not able to look him in the eye

"Then who did?"

"Me"

"You?" he gasped not really believing what he was hearing

"Yeah"

"How could you?"

"I...Look Ianto, I don't know what you want me to say, but I am sorry, really I am, I didn't want to kill her, but she gave me no choice, it was kill or be killed" she lied, not having the courage to tell him that Lisa wanted to die.

"Did she feel anything?"

Zoey remained silent, trying not to catch Ianto's eye, she felt guilty enough as it was

"DID SHE FEEL ANYTHING??!!" Ianto shouted, his chest heaving

Zoey flinched before shaking her head "No, she didn't feel a thing" she muttered as she heaved herself up off of the floor and made her way out of the room to find the rest of the team.


	9. Stargazing, you?

**Here is chappy 9, i felt like a bit of experimentation in this chapter so if you could let me know what you think**

**enjoy**

**xxDoctorisinxx**

Waking up in a darkened room, with no sunlight filtering in to alert the occupants that it was morning was something that Zoey was used to, and waking up with a body next to her wasn't that strange either, the master would occasionally come into her room on the Tardis and they would lie there and just talk, and Zoey would eventually sleep if the adventure that day had been particularly taxing, but the thing that Zoey didn't anticipate, and that shocked her, was the intense heat radiating from Jack's body, immortal or not, he was still human, and that made the bed unbearably warm. Zoey had wriggled around all night, trying to find anywhere on the bed that was relatively cold, but to no avail. So she resorted to laying on top of the duvet, in a tank top and a pair of shorts, a thin layer of sweat covering her skin, hair plastered to her head. She huffed for what felt like the thousandth time and pushed herself out of the bed. She climbed quietly up the stairs and into Jack's office, the air still not cool enough, she wiped her brow slowly, rolling her aching muscles, she made her way quickly out of the hub and into the crisp night air, she hadn't realised that it was still this late, jogging to the sea front was something her body seemed to welcome, the gentle movement of her limbs as she pushed herself faster, a grin broke out on her face and she let out a laugh, as she hit the sea, letting the cold water bring the much needed break from the constant heat of Earth. Standing looking up at the stars as water lapped at her feet wasn't something that Zoey had really done, she of course could name all of the constellations, but she didn't think that at this moment she wanted to know, she supposed that in some way, she was jealous of humans, how they could just stare at the sky and just wonder what was out there, imagining little green men, living in blissful ignorance, that was her curse, the curse of a time lord, to always know. She moved back from the water's edge, retreating further up the beach, before laying in the sand, letting herself relax, as the cool air whipped around her body, blowing hair and sand over her face, she didn't flinch, just kept her eyes fixed on the stars above her, picking out the twin suns of her home system by instinct, she let out a pained sigh and pulled her eyes away, instead zoning out to listen to the gentle sounds of the ocean caressing the sand.

Back in the hub, Jack watched on the CCTV as Zoey sped down the front to the sea, a smile tugged at his lips, she needed the release, to be free of the humanness that surrounded her, he supposed that the beach was somewhere she felt she could get away from it. He pulled on a pair of trousers and a t-shirt, and followed her path out of the hub, he arrived at the front to see her lying with her eyes closed, her brown hair fanned messily around her head, he swallowed dryly as he saw properly what she was wearing, he looked hungrily on as he stared at the toned stomach muscles, gentle curves and long legs, he glanced at her face to find a coy smile playing on her lips, an eyebrow arched in amusement.

"Like what you see Jack?" It wasn't a question

"I uh guh" Jack stammered, caught out, his ears rang as he heard the soft melodic sound of her laughter

"That would be a yes then" again not a question, her eyes were still closed, but he knew if they were open they would be twinkling with mischief.

She patted the sand by her side lazily, inviting him next to her, Jack didn't need asking twice and he lay beside her in the sand, he looked at her face again to see that her eyes were open and that she was looking at the stars intently, her bright blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight, the sweat sheen on her skin glittering, if Jack was honest she looked like some sort of goddess you see in those Disney films, as he watched her, he found himself drawn to her chest, but not for the obvious reason, he enjoyed watching her breathe slowly, the gentle rise and fall of her chest, and if inspected closely enough he could see the beating of her hearts, the slight rise of her chest as they thrummed inside of her. He pulled his eyes away from her and concentrated on the night sky, at the billions of glittering stars, he let a long breath and grinned inanely, letting a small chuckle escape his lips, Zoey's head turned slowly, a questioning eyebrow raised.

"What's funny?" she asked, looking a bit confused

"Nothing, I just didn't really see you as the stargazing type" he smiled, still looking at the stars

"Oh, right, well, I didn't really see me as the type either until I did it, and just ignored the fact that I know all the names and whether the planets are inhabited, at times like these, the information isn't relevant"

"It must be hard though, you know, knowing everything" he asked, turning to face her, their eyes met and Zoey smiled

"I don't know everything Jack" she admonished, rolling her eyes

"Well most things" he corrected

"Yeah it is, and the older you get the more you learn, sometimes I wonder if there is a point to time lords, we know almost everything, but when you have all of that knowledge what are you supposed to do with it?"

"There is always a point, just sometimes we have to look a little harder to see it" he grinned

"Words of wisdom from Jack Harkness, what is the universe coming to?" she laughed before turning back to the sky.

"Hey! I will have you know that I am the fountain of all wisdom"

"Yeah in your dreams Jack" she quipped

Jack turned to her and laughed, putting his arm around her and pulling her close, her heard her sigh softly and he grinned, he felt like he was floating on cloud nine, he could hear the rapid beating of his heart keeping an asynchronous rhythm, the deafening legato beat of his human one and the Earth shattering, thundering sound of the time lord duel beat.

Zoey lifted her head so that she could face him, she smiled gently, feeling an over whelming urge to kiss him, she tried to fathom which part of her wanted this so badly, to be with Jack, was it her head, or her heart she didn't know, and she knew that there was only one way to find out. So she leaned closer, her breath mingling with Jack's, she moved to press her lips to his when she heard a hesitant cough. Her brow immediately furrowed and she groaned as she pulled away to look for the source of the cough. There she saw Owen, looking at them with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"What are you doing here Owen?" Zoey asked, her voice tinged with annoyance

"Needed to think so I thought why not come to the beach, what are you two doing here?"

"The hub is too hot, so I came out here, its cooler"

"It's bloody freezing is what it is" Owen says, wrapping his arms around himself, before looking pointedly at Jack "So why are you here?"

Jack shrugged nonchalantly and answered "Went to see where Zoey had got too"

"Right, and that had nothing to do with wanting to snog her on a beach?"

"No Owen!" Jack and Zoey groaned together as Owen held his hands up in surrender

"Ok, Ok, well I will be getting back its cold, nice to see you I think" he mutters as he heads back in the direction he came in.

Zoey dropped her head to the sand, bright crimson blush lighting up her face, she had never felt so embarrassed in her life, she could here Jack chuckling to himself, and she pushed her head further into the sand. His arm started rubbing circles on her back and she timidly brought her head up to see Jack's smiling face. She barely had time to smile back when he pressed his lips to hers. Zoey gasped in shock, her body felt like it was on fire, every nerve ending crackled with electricity and her stomach was doing flips, her skin tingled and goose bumps found their unwanted place on her arms, every sense was magnified by a thousand times and she was plunged into a whirl of dazzlingly bright colours, she could feel faintly, somewhere in the distance, her lips responding to his, his tongue caressing hers in an age old dance. She could hear her hearts beating frantically in her chest, and her lungs started to feel as though they were going to explode from lack of oxygen, but her brain didn't seem to care, it was focussing all its resources into kissing Jack.

Jack pulled away first, the sense of euphoria was like something he had never felt, and he put a hand to his tingling lips and smiled, opening his eyes to see Zoey lazily doing the same.

"Wow" he whispered

"You can say that again!" she smiled

"Wow" he chuckled at her facial expression as he repeated the word, a slight frown had set on her face, he swooped down to kiss her again, and the euphoria was back as his body received wave after wave of electricity.

Zoey pulled away and swallowed deeply, trying to sum up the courage to say the words, she was still confused, she loved Jack, that much was obvious, but she felt overwhelming guilt about the master, so she knew that until she found him, and she knew that she would, her and Jack could not move beyond a kiss, she was not going to be self sacrificing and say she would never kiss him again, she was far too selfish to deny herself the feeling of kissing him. But anything more had to wait, until she found the master, then maybe she could try to make sense of the chaos.

"Ego mos diligo vos usquequaque, huic diligo est eternus, quod mos redimio nos per totus vicis" she says smiling widely

"Latin?" Jack asks staring at her, understanding the words, he remembered Latin from his days as a time agent, never knew when you might have to go to ancient Rome.

"Yeah, it's the most binding language I can think of for now, I'm not ready to say it in Gallifreyan just yet" she said weakly

"That's fine with me" Jack says as he pulls her up with him and walks back with her towards the hub, his arm wrapped securely around her waist.

**Well there we go that chapter finished, what Zoey said in Latin roughly means** **"I will love you always, for this love is eternal, and will bind us through all time"**

**Please leave a review....love xxDoctorisinxx**


	10. No Way!

Jack was apprehensive, really apprehensive. He had just shared the most amazing kiss he had ever had in his lifetime, with the most beautiful woman he thinks he has ever met, and that was fantastic, his problem was this, they now had to share a bed, and if he was being honest, he didn't think he would be able to control himself. He loved Zoey with all his heart, and the last thing he wanted to do was make things awkward, which he suspected they were going to be, as they climbed down the steps to his, _their, _bed, his heart began to beat manically and he was sure he was about to have a heart attack.

Zoey sat cross legged on the bed and bit her lip, nerves getting the better of her, she felt like a hormonal teenager, even though on her planet she sort of was, but that wasn't the point, her self-restraint was now virtually non-existent, and when Jack looked at her like that...

"Zoey, now what do we do?" he asks, sitting opposite her

"Honestly, no idea" she responds, trying to tear her eyes away from him, but she just can't bring herself to do it

Jack sat silently, he didn't want to say anything that was going to make the situation any worse than it already was, if anyone had to say something, it needed to be Zoey, and she had to set the rules here, not him.

"Ok, Jack this thing between us; it's like nothing I have ever known before, and it scares the shit out of me"

"Eww"

"Are you intentionally being obtuse?" Zoey growls in frustration

"Did you just call me fat?" Jack asks mock hurt tingeing his voice

"Jack!"

"Sorry"

"Look, I'm really worried about this, I love you and you know that, I hope, and that kiss just, I mean, wow, and now we have to share a bed and I am so worried that things are gonna get really awkward"

"Hey, I know, I feel exactly the same Zo"

"Really?"

"Of course I do"

"Good"

"So, what are the rules then?"

"Rules?"

"Yeah, of what we can and can't do"

"Oh right, ok, rules, um" Zoey fell silent, her brow furrowing in concentration

Jack smiled at her sympathetically, he knew how hard this was for her, the fact that she loved him and the master, it was a situation he himself was in, he loved Ianto, really he did, but this thing was Zoey, he felt like he was drowning, like this time he had gotten in too deep.

"Right, I got it, this thing between us, it can't get beyond a kiss Jack, and I'm sorry coz Rassilon knows that I want it to, but I just have to wait for him Jack, I know I'll find him again, and when I do I can try and figure out what my hearts are trying to tell me here"

"So we are stuck at kisses then"

"Yeah, I'm sorry"

"Sleep with me"

"Jack I can't"

"Please, just for tonight" Zoey's breath caught in her throat when she saw the sheer love on his face, she never expected anything like that, she felt her head moving up and down in a silent agreement. Jack's face showed that of relief as he moved towards her, pushing a stray hair out of her face, smiling softly as her saw her eyes drift closed, he pressed his lips to hers and she responded immediately, loving the feel of his mouth on hers.

The pair slowly fell backwards onto the bed, silently removing each other's clothes as they were locked in a passionate embrace, Zoey held her breath as Jack placed butterfly kisses down her jaw line and she couldn't help but let out a whimper, Jack immediately stopped and looked at her intently.

"What's wrong? Do you want to stop?"

"No, I just, that, I" she stammered and he smiled as her retraced his steps on her jaw, causing another whimper, Jack ran his hands everywhere over her body, wanting to remember every part of it, every little detail, all the points that made her cry out in pleasure, he grinned each time he found one. His hand moved to her stomach and she stiffened, Jack looked at her quizzically and he too stiffened as he felt the raised patch of skin, forming a long thin line on her abdomen, the scar ran almost the width of her front, and Jack stared at her frozen face.

"What happened?"

"The Time War" she replied casting her eyes away from his

"How?"

"I was at Palamaro, the strongest Gallifreyan outpost, second only to Gallifrey, I was sent to defend it, there was ship there, called the Kretarra it means literally Victory, and it's defences were excellent, and its fire power formidable, but it was nothing compared to the Dalek war machine that attacked us, 2000 ships to 1, we had no chance, it was blown out of orbit instantly, I thought that I had died initially, all I felt was a searing pain in my abdomen, I took a hesitant glance at it saw all the blood and blacked out, I woke to find myself with a dying doctor, a delirious master, and a big red button"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

"Do you wanna..."

"No"

And so he started again, this time Zoey's hands were finding parts of him that made him scream, some he didn't even know he had, her fingers were devilishly quick, pressing gently into one area of sensitive skin before darting to another. Zoey huffed as she realised that the sheen of sweat had returned, she grinned when she saw it had brought a friend for Jack, she groaned when she felt his hardness press against her thigh.

Jack noticed and positioned himself, by her entrance, gazing at her, looking for any shadow of doubt in her eyes, she nodded silently to him and he entered her, eliciting a gasp of pleasure, and a low growl, he noticed that her eyes were squeezed shut, and tears were flowing gently down her face, he kissed them away and pressed a kiss to her lips. As he began to move slowly, he wanted this to be perfect...

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Zoey lay exhausted in Jacks arms, she was sore and her limbs protested angrily when she moved them, but she felt as if she had died and gone to heaven, for want of a better way of phrasing it, her breathing once again rhythmic and her hearts beating slowly in her chest, she snuggled further in Jack's side, shivering as he continued to run his fingers up and down the sensitive area on her waist, she sighed in contentment. She felt her hearts swell in her chest as Jack sleepily whispered "I love you", she wanted to have some sense of guilt, but she just didn't, and alarm bells were ringing telling her that it was wrong. She sighed again, knowing that this couldn't happen again, it had been perfect, there was no other way to describe it, but now she had to wait, for the master, wondering exactly what he would think of this, no doubt he would be angry, but it was what she wanted, and there was nothing much that he could do to stop her, there was nothing to say that she couldn't, at least, there wasn't any more, with Gallifrey gone. Her eyes started to droop and she fell into a deep sleep.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Waking groggily the next morning, was it morning? Zoey stretched her aching limbs, ignoring the screaming of her body, wanting her to stop moving, but as usual, she ignored it, she needed to stretch to try and ease the aches and pains, bloody Harkness! She looked to her side to see a still sleeping Jack; she buried herself next to him, revelling in the warmth. She felt him shift beside her and she smiled, she saw his eyes trying to prize themselves open, and was met with brilliant, if slightly tired blue eyes.

"Mmph, What time is it?" he asked sleepily yawning

"I don't know, you aren't really a morning person are you?"

Jack shook his head lazily, and Zoey smiled fondly, her insides melting, she watched Jacks muscles roll as he stretched and pushed himself up into the sitting position, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Zoey hauled herself up so that she was sitting next to him, the duvet wrapped around her body. Jacks arm immediately found its way around her body, pulling her close to him, kissing the top of her head. Zoey sighed contentedly, feeling herself complete.

"I love you" he whispered, almost frightened to say it, he hadn't told her last night, well not in so many words, and he was scared she would hate him

"Love you too" she grinned back and Jacks heart missed a beat, but her knew better than to hope for more of this, like she had said, she needed to find the master, and he didn't want to come between them, even if he already had.

"Well a new day" Jack said as he climbed out of the bed, grabbing some of his discarded clothes from the bedroom floor, he made his way to the shower.

As Jack came down the stairs into the hub he saw Zoey talking to Tosh, with what looked like a sonic screwdriver in her hands, he smiled, trust Zoey to make one of those for Tosh.

The rift alarm blared for a few seconds then stopped, Zoey looked around puzzled, she felt herself fading away, being pulled into the time vortex, she looked around to see the rest of the team fading away as well. She closed her eyes, and relaxed, letting herself be tugged to wherever she was needed.

Gwen awoke coughing and sputtering, she realised that she was lying on some kind of pavement, in the middle of a crowd of people, she stood up quickly, dusting her self off, she looked around, trying to work out where she was, and where the others were. Her face dropped and she felt her breath catch when she finally worked out where she was, she saw all of the banners, draped out of windows, people in uniform.

"Oh shit" she gasped, looking around in panic, she saw Zoey making her way towards her

"Gwen are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, please don't tell me where I think we are"

"I'm sorry Gwen, but we are, I should know, we are in Nazi Germany in the year 1938"

"Shit"

"My thoughts exactly..."


	11. Jeopardy Friendly, Zoey? Never!

**Ok well a biggie this time, there is little more interaction with the rest of the team in this one, and I will admit now that I stole a few names and lines from Blackadder (I love it haha) and also a line from life on mars (hey it's a good line it had me in kinks!)**

"My thoughts exactly..."

"Nazi Germany, with Hitler and everything" Gwen murmured her voice quivering slightly

"Yeah, the very same crazy psychopath, but at the same time it's morbidly fascinating"

"That's what you think" Gwen said quietly

"Well, I know it was a period of mass slaughter, but how they even managed to get into power is just so interesting"

"I wish they hadn't"

"Everyone wishes that Gwen"

"I know but, _I _really wish they hadn't"

"Why? What happened Gwen?"

"My great grandmother, she was Jewish, she lived in Germany with my great grandfather and her children, they were all sent to Auschwitz, only my grandfather came back alive when the camp was liberated"

"Gwen I"

"It's ok, I just wish that I'd got to know her you know?"

"Of course" Zoey said pulling Gwen to her in a comforting hug

"Please don't tell the others, I don't really want to brag about it, especially since they voted them into power"

"I won't I promise, my lips are sealed, I didn't know you had German ancestry"

"On my mum's side, my grandfather moved to Wales, and married Josie Llewellyn; he kept her name, not wanting to reveal his past. He was too emotionally scarred. Then they had my mum, and well the rest as they say"

"Well, I would tell you my family tree, but well it would take a while" Zoey smiled weakly.

The two tried to make their way out of the mass of people that were lining the streets, hoping to bump in to any other members of the team, Zoey was worried, mainly about Tosh, Nazi Germany wasn't exactly open to other races. But doubt started to cross Zoey's mind, what if they had been pulled to different time zones, this was almost a fixed point, what if they had been pulled somewhere far more volatile, somewhere they could change something that has massive repercussions? She didn't want to think about it. Zoey glanced down at her body to see what she was wearing...military uniform, British military uniform, a captains uniform, she obviously didn't care much about fitting in.

Owen marched his way through the throngs of people with a look of grim determination on his features, he was royally pissed off and yanking Tosh faster, proceeded to try and find any sign of his team mates, he spotted Zoey and Gwen, Gwen looking confused and Zoey looking rather murderous, he had to grin at Zoey, she was quite plainly annoyed about her choice of clothes, Owen didn't really mind, an RAF captain, then he groaned, he was dressed similarly to Jack...perfect.

"Hey Zoey, you ok, Gwen what about you?" he asked the words rushing out of his mouth

"Im fine" Gwen answered quickly

"Mmph so, so" Zoey replied, her voice cold and even her hand flicking from side to side, showing her indecision

"That's them! You are under arrest by the request of the Führer!"

Zoey's head snapped around to notice several SS men running towards them, she groaned and pulled the team along with her as they ran.

"Now Owen I am really pissed!!" Zoey shouted to Owen as he ran alongside her

"Join the que Saxon!"

Several possibilities ran through Zoey's brain at a million a second, she discarded all of them, they seemed far too simple, and in her experience, simple was always the wrong option, always. Her and the master had discovered that the hard way. She finally came to the conclusion that maybe this time, there was no higher being manipulating timelines, that this time, she had brought them here, or, she had brought Gwen, Tosh and Owen here, Rassilon knows where she has sent Ianto and Jack, and the most pertinent question...why?

"Why are we running?" Owen asked confused

"Because they're chasing us!" Zoey shouted agitated as she turned around a sharp bend

"Yes I can see that, I meant why don't we just tell them it's a case of mistaken identity"

"Owen, this is Nazi Germany, do you really think that diplomacy is their strong point?" she screamed as they twisted around several corners. Zoey looked back, her panic heightening when the guards were nowhere in sight, it was always worse when you couldn't see people who now wanted to kill you. Her heartbeats increased and the sweat started to build on her brow, she allowed herself a sly smile at the memory of the last time that line of sweat had been there...no she had to focus; she couldn't go down _that_ road at the moment, maybe later. She looked at where they were, they had three choices here, left, right, or straight on. She squinted into the distance and saw figures coming towards them from two of the three possible exits, well that made the decision easier then didn't it, either run the way where there were no guards and possibly run into a trap, or run towards the people who wanted to kill her...mmm...the agony of choice.

"Which way?" Owen gasped his breath ragged

"Umm...that way" Zoey pointed seemingly making a decision pointing towards the road on the left

"Why that way?" Owen questioned

"Because that way there aren't any men with guns who want to kill us!"

"Oh right sorry...I won't ask again"

"He will" Tosh said matter of factly

"Not with a bayonet through his neck he won't!" Zoey growled glaring at Owen with a look that could kill even Jack stone dead.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack came too slowly, his head hurt, a lot, he immediately cursed himself, had he got shot again? No he can't have, he remembered the rift alarms going off, then fading away, well time travel without a capsule, it's a killer. He got up off of the floor to see Ianto staring at him, dressed in military uniform, WW1 uniform, Jack's brow furrowed and he looked down at his own body, he too was wearing military uniform, the only difference being the rank insignia, he was a Captain, naturally, Ianto was a Lieutenant, he made a mental note that Ianto looked good in uniform and proceeded to get his bearings.

"What the hell is going on here"

"I don't know...sir" Ianto smiled coyly

Jacks eyebrow shot up as he stared at Ianto, he stared around him to discover that he was in the Trenches, oh perfect, he better not run into himself. Two men walked in to the dugout, and Jack saw that they were his superiors and his body went rigid, Ianto followed his lead and stared straight ahead.

"At ease gents" the taller of the two men said as he eyed them thoroughly "You two must be the new guys, what are your names?"

Jack took this as his opportunity, he would have to introduce Ianto as well, being the superior officer and all that "Captain Jack Harkness and Lieutenant Ianto Jones sir" Jack answered the man his tone clipped, military style.

"Ah yes, well pleased to meet you both, I'm Colonel John Marsh, and this here is Major Lewis Ashcroft, please come with us to HQ and we will have you briefed in full, Captain Darling will see to you at HQ as Major Ashcroft is being granted two months leave, he's off tomorrow"

"Permission to speak sir"

"Granted"

"I hope you enjoy leave sir, just got back myself, it gives you something to fight for sir"

"Indeed it does Captain, well we best be off sir"

"Yes we should, come on gents to HQ"

Ianto glanced warily at Jack, he saw him nod forward, telling him to follow them.

"Sir, why are we here?" Ianto asked quietly, hopefully out of the hearing range of the two men in front of them

"I don't know Ianto, I really don't, I wonder where Zoey is..." he trailed off, deep in thought, the two got into the back of the car and sat in silence for the rest of the Journey to HQ.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

"Right so we are stuck in Nazi Germany with no means of escape" Gwen muttered, her voice agitated

"Not yet, I'm working on it though" Zoey said trying to be chipper as the four sat in what looked like a latrine, but thankfully didn't smell like one.

"With what, it's not like we have a time machine is it?" Owen growled

Zoey had to hold back a snort, and stop her eyebrows from shooting up, if she had a Tardis this would have been so simple, but no, it was just them, and something odd in her pocket that was staring to do her head in. She sighed deeply, they really were in the shit creek this time, without so much as a stick masquerading as a paddle, her eyes flicked around the small room, she had to find a way to get them out of here, she heard footsteps outside and her body tensed, as did all the others in the small room. The door was ripped open and there stood the guards who chased them earlier.

"Peek-a-boo" they smiled evilly before marching in and dragging them out.

"Get your dirty hands off of me" Zoey growled, it was low and guttural, full of hate.

The SS men merely laughed and shoved them into a cattle van and drove back into Berlin. The ride was long and the four in the back were worried, for their lives mostly. As the truck stopped in front of a large building the four were dragged out of the back, and pushed into the building, the men had hold of them so that they made no attempt to escape. They were shoved mercilessly into a large room, where there was a man stood at the far end with his back to them. They didn't need telling who it was. The hairs rose on the back of their necks and a rather vicious set of Goosebumps travelled the length of their bodies, causing them all to shiver; the man's very presence was unnerving. It wasn't every day you stood in the same room as Adolf Hitler. He turned slowly to face them, they all caught their breath. He walked slowly toward them, before standing still about a metre away.

"I trust you all know why you are here"

"Mmm no can't say I do really" Zoey said indignantly, knowing she was likely going to be shot

"Don't you dare speak like that to me!" he shouted, a small droplet of spittle landing on Zoey's face, her grimace turned into a snarl.

"Speak like what...sir?" she questioned her eyebrow quirked

"How dare you, you insolent child!"

"Oh I don't think I'm a child sir" she said quizzically, Owen, Tosh and Gwen were shooting her worried looks; she wouldn't be able to keep this up.

"Do you want to be shot?!"

"Umm now you ask, not really no, how about you?" Zoey's head tipped to the side, and she wondered how far she had pushed this, she saw him reach behind to pull out what she suspected was a revolver, she mimicked the action, drawing a revolver out just as quickly, slightly surprised she had one, her breath was ragged as she stood there gun drawn level with the gun that Hitler was holding.

"Snap" she muttered dryly

"Who are you?" he asked her

"Captain Zoey Saxon" she said, a smirk gracing her features

"Captain of what? The BDM?"

"Good God no, military rank, British army" she grinned

"No woman is part of the army"

"Well this one is, I'm a doctor, and I have killer aim"

"She does, literally killer" Owen spoke up, he wouldn't let Zoey do this on her own.

"And you are"

"Captain Owen Harper, RAF"

"And you two?"

"Gwen Cooper, nurse"

"Toshiko Sato, communications advisor"

"Why are you in Berlin? Gathering intelligence?"

"If we were we wouldn't tell _you_" Zoey spat, before she could move out of the way a hand made contact with her face, she staggered back stunned, before focusing and marching forward, but having her hands grabbed by Gwen and Tosh, holding her back as Owens body had shifted to stand in front of her. "Let me go, I'll only shoot the bastard" she hissed, Owen's head shook.

"Now, why are you in Germany?"

"Sightseeing" Zoey said smugly

"Tell me the truth!"

"I felt like a look around, so I brought my friends, why did you arrest us?"

"You don't need to know that, now get out of my sight! Guards, take them to the basement, lock them up there" he ordered flippantly, the guards escorted them from the room, Zoey fought their iron grasp, ignoring their sniggers at the mark on her face.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack and Ianto arrived at HQ, following the colonel and the major into the building, it was about 35 miles from the front lines, and the old phrase came back to him, lions led by donkeys, or something to that effect. And it was true, these men did not see the horrors of the battle ground, they just sat behind the lines in their comfy chairs behind their desks.

They entered a large room with a large desk at the far end, a man was sat at it, writing away manically, he glanced up and saw the Colonel and Major enter; he stood up immediately to attention.

"At ease Darling" Marsh said to the man flippantly, the man scowled. "These are the two new lads in the Somme valley trenches, make sure you brief them in full, Major Ashcroft and I have important business to discuss" the captain nodded and the two superiors exited the room through another of the doors.

"Is that what they call it these days" the captain said quietly, but Jack and Ianto caught it, trying to stifle a snort. "Right so first things first, I'm Captain Kevin Darling, any orders that you receive will be passed on through me do you understand, oh what are your names?"

"Captain Jack Harkness"

"Lieutenant Ianto Jones sir"

"Good to meet you, well here are your commission papers and details of the men in your company, good luck gents, I'll have the driver take you back"

"Thanks, Darling" Jack smirked and the man scowled again.

**

Back in the dugout Jack was sitting uncomfortably on his bed, the LP was playing and he felt rather depressed if he had to say so himself.

"Jack, what happened?"

"I don't know Yan, I really don't know, of Zoey was here then she would know what to do but she isn't, and I can't imagine what she has gotten herself into, she is too jeopardy friendly for her own good."

Ianto hung his head, he could tell that Jack loved Zoey very much, and that he didn't have a chance, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. An image appeared in the dugout and Jack stared at it, his mouth agape.

"I see you still have the striking resemblance to guppy fish at feeding time" Zoey's voice came from the image, it was dry and overly sarcastic, she must be pissed off, the image cleared to show her standing in some sort of basement, wearing a military uniform, practically identical to his.

"Where are you?"

"You really don't want to know"

"Where Zoey?"

"Umm Nazi Germany... I had a tinsy, tiny, little, itty bitty, major altercation with Hitler…but he completely deserved it"

"Zoey!!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself"

"Of course"

"Where are you?"

"WW1, in the Somme Valley 1917, can you get us out of here"

"I don't know, I'm working on it"

"Well hurry up!"

"You can't rush genius Jack...shit I better go...I have a visitor, my best mate apparently...I'll get you out of there soon I promise" she said as her image disappeared

"Just don't get yourself shot" Jack mumbled

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Saxon, the Führer wishes to speak with you" one of her guards announced

"Oh goody" she said dryly as she walked out of the basement and followed the guards to wherever it was they wanted her to be, she entered the room and folded her arms pointedly, refusing to salute like she had been told. She stared coldly at Hitler, her eyes narrowed, brow furrowed and her lips set in a firm line.

"Why do you resist girl?"

"Because I don't like much being told what to do by a psychotic egotistical dictator" she spat, and once again his hand made contact with her face, this time it had been curled into a fist, she staggered back a few steps, regaining her balance she straightened, wiping the blood from her lip and her nose, before staring back at Hitler as if nothing had happened.

"Do you believe in god girl"

"You know girl has a name"

"Answer the question"

"No, I'm pretty much an atheist"

"I see"

"Good for you, it would be such a shame if you couldn't" she said sarcastically, she braced herself for the punch that never came; instead she heard a gunshot then felt a searing pain in her foot. "Ahh you bastard" she hissed as her foot jerked upwards to take the weight off of it. She looked straight ahead and saw Hitler looking what can only be described as shocked a smoking revolver in his hand.

"You aren't crying"

"No shit Sherlock" she hissed, trying her best to ignore the pain in her foot, then everything started to happen in slow motion, she saw another bullet slowly spinning towards her other foot, her hand whipped back and grabbed the revolver out of her pocket, another one, the guards had taken the first, and shot at the oncoming bullet, the two tiny shells met and exploded in mid air, time sped back up to reveal a rather aghast Hitler.

"How?"

"Told you I had a good aim" she shrugged

"Why are you here?"

"You asked me" she smirked knowing that she had just crossed the line, he strode over to her and stood on her good foot, it jerked away out of reflex and placed her injured one down on the ground, he promptly stood on it with as much force as he could muster, the response was a strangled cry, as Zoey's face contorted in pain.

"Why are you here"

"I don't know!" she shouted back, this time she was telling the truth

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well if you don't know..." she stopped instantly, not wanting to risk her death and regeneration in front of this guy, that would turn out nasty. "Look, I have no idea why I am here; I woke up here, with that lot, so that's it, that's all I know"

"Fine, I will get someone to tend to your foot"

"I'll do it myself thanks"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Zoey limped back into the basement, to be met with Owen, Tosh and Gwen all rushing to her, looking and gasping when they saw her injuries.

"What happened"

"I managed to get myself a blighty wound" she grinned as she tried to sit on the floor

"A blighty wound?" Tosh asked confused

"She's got shot in the foot" Owen said "How?"

"Well you have a gun, and then you pull the trigger"

"Like that then"

"Hmm?"

"Being a smart arse"

"Yeah basically" she grinned and yelped when Owen removed her boot and socks to look at the offending limb, he grimaced when he saw the wound.

"Ouch, that's a nasty one"

"Just bandage it Owen"

"With what?"

"Anything!"

At that moment a medical kit was thrown into the room, Owen ran to pick it up and inspect the contents, when he was satisfied he brought it back over and began to treat the wound.

"How bad?"

"Not as bad as it could have been, you get to keep your foot"

"Anything broken?"

"Yeah, one bone is completely smashed"

"Oh yippee"

"There isn't much I can do at the minute for that"

"Don't worry, my body will fix that itself, thanks Owen"

"No problem, how many drinks is that now?"

"Umm 5, I think at last count"

"Ok, well make that 6"

"Will do"

They all sat in silence, just staring, thinking about what was to happen in a few years time, how it was all going to get so much worse, mass extermination, and for what? Why? Because they believed in a different religion, it was stupid, insane, but it had a whole nation of people behind it, it made Zoeys stomach twist, she felt sick.

"I hate this...it's disgusting" Owen spoke up

"Tell me something I don't know" Zoey mumbled

"My bladder is getting rather full"

"I'm sorry, I think I've got to get out of here!!!" she half shouted, her face twisted in a mixture of pain and annoyance, Owen thought that just for a fraction of a second, she looked panicked.

"Saxon, you are to speak with the Führer immediately"

"Again?"

"Now!!!"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Zoey tried to hide her limp as she entered the room for the third time, she was starting to get sick of the déjà vu, she tried her best to stand tall, her stature was one of complete arrogance, she was not about to bow down to this guy, she had faced Daleks and Axons there was no way she was going to be thwarted be Hitler...bastard.

"I hope your foot is feeling better"

"What do you care? You shot it!" she replied incredulously

"That is none of your concern"

"Fair enough, you wanted to see me I gather"

"Yes, I have a proposition for you"

"Oh you do, do you? I have a feeling that I am not going to like this"

"I would like you stay here, in Berlin"

"Why?"

"With me"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?! Me, stay here with you? I rather get an arrow through the neck"

"Well it can be arranged"

"Now we know why some animals eat their own children! Look the answer is no, I am going back to Britain as soon as I can since you have no reason to hold me here, when my superiors find out it will be an act of war, so it's really in your best interests to just let me go"

"No, go back to the cellar"

"Fine"

And with that she limped out, pure hatred coursing through her veins, she really wanted to get out of her, she just wanted to be back home, wherever home was, and with that she disappeared.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack sat in the dugout, going through the names of the men under his command, he frowned, many of these men would be killed, they would never see home again, at this moment Ianto walked into the dugout, he was covered in mud and he looked murderous.

"What happened to you?" he asked as Ianto flung himself down on the bed

"2nd Lieutenant Ross and Private Kemp sir, they thought it was sporting if they give me a welcoming party"

"Which involved?"

"Getting thrown in the mud sir"

"Why didn't you just pull rank on them"

"Didn't want them to think I was uptight sir"

"Right" Jack said with an admonishing eyebrow, so far after the two days they had been here they had already been over the top, which was an experience that Jack wanted to forget quickly. He felt the wind blow through his hair and his frown deepened, it wasn't a windy day, it was bright sunshine, no breeze, just the sweltering heat, he walked out into the blistering warmth to see Zoey staring at him.

"Am I seeing things again?"

"No it's really me this time"

"I see, Captain Saxon"

Zoey smiled, and shrugged her shoulders, she shifted her weight considerably, her little trip still hadn't healed her foot, and she could feel it bleeding profusely. Jack saw her lift her right leg off the ground, a grimace crossing her features quickly. He looked at her boot and saw the bullet hole.

"What happened?"

"I got shot"

"I can see that, be who?"

"Hitler"

"How"

"I pissed him off, he doesn't appreciate my sense of humour"

"Where is the rest of the team?"

"You mean they aren't here too"

"No, Ianto is, Yan get out here!!" Jack called, when there was no answer he called again, he frowned and walked into the dugout, Ianto was nowhere to be seen.

"He must have been transported back to Cardiff when I came here, I hope the rest of the team are ok, oh god this is a real mess" Zoey groaned, her shoulders slumping, she moved to put her foot onto the ground when she was picked up by Jack and carried into the dugout. "Jack I can walk"

"Not without making it worse you can't" Jack smirked as Zoey made a "humph" sort of noise and he sat her down gently on his bed, his hands still firmly on her waist, she smiled sadly at him, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry, it's ok we'll get out of here I promise"

"Jack, I know that, that's not what im upset about, its more to do with the fact that, the reason I am here now, and not in Nazi Germany, that's what I'm upset about, I'm confused Jack"

"Why, then why are you here?"

"I wanted so desperately to be home, and I didn't really know where home was, and then I turned up her with you, and now that I know, I just.." she was cut off by his lips pressing gently against hers, she sighed as the kiss deepened and his tongue slipped into her mouth to do some exploring, well two could play at that game, she returned the gesture, battling his tongue for dominance, it slipped into his mouth and did its own exploring...

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen paced around the hub back in Cardiff, they were each trying to think of a way of getting Jack and Zoey back, and so far their only option was to open the rift, but Ianto had pointed out that, there was no rift activity when they were taken and none when they came back, which must mean that whatever was happening was being controlled by another source. Owen went to say something but immediately closed his mouth again, there was no conceivable way that they could get Jack and Zoey back without opening the rift and manipulating it themselves.

"What if we just wait until tomorrow, if they aren't back by then, then we will try and get them back ourselves" Gwen reasoned, it was plausible, rather than trying to rip a hole in time.

"I agree, there is nothing much that we can do today, they might just come through themselves, we did"

"Yeah, that's all well and good Tosh but what if they don't come back, what if they are stuck there?" Owen said, he was panicked and agitated

"Well then we will try and get them back ourselves, besides Zoey is a Time Lord there must be something that they can do in this type of situation. Maybe to help themselves or something" Tosh replied her fingers flying across the kkeyboard as she searched for time lords on the logs. She frowned as the results showed up negative, she tried again, thinking that you would need a security code, again nothing, she searched everywhere that she could think of, and all she got was Zoey's officer file, curious she brought it up, it was a long profile, listing any qualifications she had, Tosh noted that there were a lot, she then brought up the biological reports, she gasped at the MRI that Owen had conducted, the difference internally was staggering to Tosh, she eventually gave up when she couldn't find anything to suggest that Zoey had any skills that could get them out of there.

"Tosh what about UNIT? Would UNIT know anything, I heard Jack mentioning it to Zoey a few times"

"Maybe, I can try" so Tosh started her search again, this time hacking into the unit files and bringing up all the data they had on time lords, she groaned when she saw a load of medical reports, her eyes lit up however when she saw a section on History, she looked through the file quickly, it only had the planet of origin, and some background on the time lord past. She sighed deeply and closed the window.

"Sorry guys, there isn't anything"

"Nothing?"

"Nope, not a thing"

"I really want them back home" Gwen sighed, and the wind started again.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Zoey and Jack lay next to each other in the bunk, naked, and drawing crazy patterns on each other with their fingers, Jack slowly felt the scars that she had, finally used to their presence on her skin, he had found more this time, on her back, her upper arms, they were almost invisible to the naked eye, but upon close inspection, it was easier to see them. Zoey sighed and gave into her temptations, kissing Jack soundly on the lips once more, her senses were overwhelmed once again by the feeling of being shocked by 10000 volts of electricity, she pulled away and smiled softly before moving to get changed, Jack followed suit, it would be distinctly awkward if someone walked in.

Zoey couldn't really be bothered to change properly into her uniform, she left the green tie hanging and the jacket was left unbuttoned, she put her hands on her hips as she waited for Jack, who had managed his trousers and a half buttoned shirt.

"Come on Jack how long does it take you?"

He was about to make a snide comment when he felt a gust of wind and sensation of fading away, he turned and grinned to Zoey, who was also smiling, mouthing "We are going back" and what distinctly looked like "Ha".

When the wind stopped the pair were stood facing a rather stunned team, who had taken to gaping at them, with confused expressions.

"As I said guppy fish at feeding time" Zoey smirked, she tried putting her foot down on the floor and then jerking it back up again when she realised there was still a gaping hole in it.

"You're....you're back"

"Really? I never noticed" Zoey frowned

"I take it you two had a good time then" Owen smirked

"Huh"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Jack said as he waggled his eyebrows

"Sex hair is evidence enough I think"

"I do not have sex hair!" Zoey protested meekly

"I'm afraid you do"

"Yeah well, so"

"Not your best come back Zo"

"No it wasn't was it, oh well I look good though" she smirked and went to get a shower, Ianto's face fell, he felt heartbroken, but no matter what he was still going to try, maybe Jack and Zoey had needed an outlet and the only option was each other, who knew? He couldn't bring himself to look at Jacks face when he watched Zoey, because he knew what was there, it was pure love, nothing else. Though when Zoey looked at Jack he noted it was a look of pure love, and apprehension, with fear and confusion tossed in, she seemed to be deliberating something, and he knew that, or rather hoped that Jack wouldn't wait for her to make up her mind...

**Ok well please review, they are love!! 3 hehe **

**Poor Ianto, I am not trying to mean honestly this is just the way this story is going at the moment, and I can empathise with him sort of, he loves Jack and is looking for any way possible to be with him, I don't blame him to be honest...who doesn't love Jack?? **

**Anyway yeah...hope you enjoyed please review!!**

**xxDoctorisinxx**


	12. Well, you got special right

Gwen took a deep breath as she pushed the door to her and Rhys' flat; she mentally prepared herself for the onslaught, he would be mad, _again_, because she had had another all nighter at work, _again_. The thing was it's not like she could help it, and she always wanted to shout him down and to scream at him what she really did, but loyalty to Jack made her keep her mouth shut, falling in love with Jack wasn't the best decision her heart had made, but it was done now, and she carried on with her mundane life with Rhys, it was all she could do. She slowly pushed the door to the flat open, closing her eyes for the briefest of seconds before walking into the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rhys shouted angrily

"Work, there was an accident I'm so sorry, I should have rang, but I couldn't, there was a problem that had to be fixed first"

"Well that's typical isn't it Gwen! Work always comes before me!"

"It's not like that Rhys, this was important, it was life or death" she sighed, her voice raising, she found that lies came freely now, and that she felt no remorse.

"Of course not! You never see any of your old friends Gwen, you are always out with these work friends, I haven't even met them!"

"Is that what you want? You want to meet my friends from work, well then fine"

"It isn't just that Gwen, you have no time for me anymore!"

"Look I'm sorry alright, but at the minute work comes the top of my list, and I know that that is wrong and I am sorry, but until this case is sorted I'm afraid that's the way it has to be!"

"Fine! Where are these friends then?"

"You want to see them?"

"Yes Gwen! I want to know who you are with!"

Gwen huffed and pulled out her phone, the first person she could think of was Jack, but she wasn't sure if he would make a good impression, but she called anyway, if he brought Zoey he might calm down a bit.

**

There was a knock and Gwen quickly got up off of the couch, marching towards the door, she was sick of the silence that had fallen on the flat, she pulled the door open to reveal a beaming Jack and a rather annoyed Zoey.

"What's up with you?" she asked her smirking

"Don't ask" she huffed

Gwen chuckled as she let the pair in, Zoey moved to limp in, making sure that she pushed Jack out of the way, Jack then retaliated and the pair were stuck in the door, each stopping the other from moving.

"Jack move your big head so I can get in"

"My big head? You needn't talk!"

"Jack if you don't move then so help me, you will regret that you had ever been born!"

"Is that a threat Saxon?"

"You bet it bloody is!"

The pair stopped abruptly when Rhys came into view, looking at them perplexed, they straightened up and walked/limped through the door, Zoey sniggering uncontrollably, Jack nudged her trying to shut her up, but she only laughed more, she caught the look on Rhys' face and she burst into a fit of uncontrolled laughter. Gwen snorted, shaking her head she sat down on the couch next to Zoey.

"Well Rhys, these are two of my mates from work, Jack my boss and Zoey she ummm...what do you do Zoey?" Gwen smirked

"Miss Cooper I'm offended"

"Zoey is the wall art" Jack said in a matter of fact tone "Hired coz she is real pretty"

Zoey scowled at Jack "See this is why I wasn't talking to you to start with"

"You love me really"

"Pfft in your dreams Harkness in your dreams"

"oh yeah, in my dreams...well let's just say that they are X rated"

Zoey threw Jack a pleading look, Gwen laughed loudly at the look on Rhys face

"So you two are special ops then?" Rhys asked

"Well, he got the special bit right" Zoey said to Gwen who snorted

"What?"

"Nothing" Zoey said quickly, her hand flying up to tug at her ear.

"What do you do then" he asked Zoey

"Hey I'm not a what!" Jack protested and Zoey's eyes flashed with anger

"Ignore him, I'm umm I'm urrr aha I'm a field agent"

"A field agent?"

"Yep" she grinned popping the P

"And what exactly is that?"

"I just stand aimlessly in fields really"

Rhys' face turned a nasty shade of red and Zoey grinned "Sorry I'm being facetious, I just work outside of the base, you know, apprehending the baddies, I'm a doctor too, but not on a regular basis"

"Right, and you two are friends with Gwen"

"Nah not really, she just pays us don't ya Gwen" Jack smiles as Gwen frowns at him, before ducking as a shoe is thrown at him

"Violence Gwen?" Zoey laughed "You got anything heavier? A frying pan maybe?"

"In the kitchen"

"Great thanks" and Zoey got up off of the couch, Jack jumped up panicked

"Now Zoey, you have to think this through you don't really want to..." he stopped as he saw her doubled over with laughter

"Your face!"

"Oh yeah...very funny"

"Well I'm laughing"

"That doesn't count and neither does Gwen; you are making us look like idiots

"What do you mean idiots?" Gwen asked offended

"What do you mean look like?" Zoey said and the three started to laugh again

Rhys stared with what could only be described as a look of pure shock, these two people could not be special ops, they were mad...


End file.
